<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirai's Friend, Callie by WritingPaperGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607454">Mirai's Friend, Callie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost'>WritingPaperGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ultras and Cats [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat, Fluff, Mirai and another cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie is a cat. Mirai likes cats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ultras and Cats [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirai's Friend, Callie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Mirai and cats fanfiction and art, please. I live for it. Please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since coming to Earth, Mirai had seen several animals, like rabbits, birds, dogs, and most recently, the fabled cat. He’d seen pictures and videos of cats, there were a lot of those. But he’d never seen a cat before. They looked fluffy, maybe soft, and warm. He’d really wanted to meet one and feel it, pet it. But he’d only gotten to do so very recently.</p><p>Which brought Mirai to where he was now, a stray cat in his lap that he’d gained the trust of. It had taken him a while, but he’d managed. Now, whenever he came by, the cat would come and let him pet her. As far as he knew, she didn’t have a name, so he’d taken to calling her Callie, because she was a calico. He’d learned about types of cats while being shown various cat pictures and videos.</p><p>Callie was nice, she always curled up on his lap and let him pet her. He quite enjoyed it, it was nice and relaxing, not to mention the place he always found Callie at was usually a very peaceful place. It hadn’t taken him long to gain her trust, but he noticed that cats seemed to treat him oddly. They often came to him and almost seemed to become a bit protective, which he was pretty sure cats didn’t normally do.</p><p>“Mreow?” Mirai looked down to Callie, seeing her looking up at him.</p><p>“I’m fine, Callie,” Mirai smiled, “I was thinking!”</p><p>He tilted his head as he continued, “I like spending time with you, you know. You’re great!”</p><p>Callie tilted her head, then stood up from how she was curled. She stretched, then started sort of climbing Mirai, until she was close enough to his face to reach out and touch his nose with her paw.</p><p>Mirai laughed, though he was confused at her actions. Callie meowed again, then climbed back to his lap and curled up again. Mirai resumed petting her.</p><p>He liked cats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>